Fred Jones
Fred "Freddy" Jones is a fictional character in the American television animated series Scooby-Doo, about a quartet of teenage mystery solvers and their Great Dane companion, Scooby-Doo. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Harem There have been instances where Fred has noticed and gained the attention of the opposite sex over the years. * Daphne Blake * Lena Dupree (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) * [[Sally McKnight(Thorn)|Thorn (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost)]] * [[Dottie (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders)|Dottie (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders)]] * Gretchen Mueller: He was momentarily enamored by her when they met. (WNSD: There's No Creature Like Snow Creature) * Lindsay Pagano (WNSD: Riva Ras Regas) * Marcy (WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Halloween) * [[Crystal (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo)|Crystal (Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo)]] * [[Jessica (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare)|Jessica (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare)]] Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster The Mystery, Inc. gang travel to Loch Ness in Scotland to see the famous Blake Castle, the home of Daphne Blake's Scottish ancestors as well as her cousin, Shannon. The castle grounds are home to the first annual Highland Games, composed of many traditional Scottish sports. When they arrive, Shannon informs them that the castle has recently been terrorized by the Loch Ness Monster. Shannon says she has seen the monster and it is indeed real, a position shared by Del Chillman, the Loch Ness Monster enthusiast and amateur cryptozoologist, and Professor Fiona Pembrooke, a scientist who has stalked her whole career on proving the monster exists. Taking the opposite end of the argument are Colin and Angus Haggart, their father Lachlan, local competitors in the games, and Sir Ian Locksley, the head judge of the games (as well as director of the Scottish natural history museum). Locksley and Pembrooke share a mutual hatred for each other (she was Ian's research assistant at his museum until he fired her for spending too much time on the Loch Ness Monster's trail). That night, Scooby and Shaggy are chased by the monster, and destroy the playing field in the process. Velma discovers that the Loch Ness Monster tracks head into town instead of the loch. The next day, the gang and Shannon travel to Drumnadrochit. After enlisting the help of the Haggarty's to rebuild the field, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shannon take Professor Pembrooke's boat, filled up with out of date research equipment, to search for the Loch Ness Monster by sea, while Shaggy and Scooby take the Mystery Machine and search by land. While Shaggy is distracted, a hand switches a sign on the road leading to Shaggy getting lost. Both groups are attacked by the Loch Ness Monster, which is seemingly in two places at once. After returning the badly damaged boat back to Professor Pembrooke, the gang discovers Sir Ian has taken it upon himself to patrol the waters with a high-tech ship to prevent any further "peculiarities," as he is still not convinced of the monster's existence. On Locksley's ship, the gang and Shannon find something deep in the loch using sonar equipment. They take Locksley's mini-subdown to investigate. In the water, the gang is attacked by the Loch Ness Monster, but is saved by a large magnet claw on the ship (before reaching the surface, the Loch Ness Monster knocks the submarine's sonar camera off of its hull). When they return to Blake Castle, they find Del sleeping in the Mystery Machine, who explains his van has been stolen. Later, the Loch Ness Monster chases the gang, Shannon, and Del into a bog, where it is revealed to simply be a canvas covering Chillman’s van. Fred deduces the Loch Ness Monster to be a decoy, and sets up a trap to catch the real one. Fred sends Shaggy and Scooby out on the loch to act as bait, while he and Del prepare to use nets to surround the cove capture the Loch Ness Monster. A large fog appears, blocking visual contact with Shaggy and Scooby. Making matters worse, Locksley’s crew mutinies because they want to capture and sell the Loch Ness Monster, and capture Daphne and Shannon. The Loch Ness Monster attacks Shaggy and Scooby, chasing them out of the cove. Locksley’s ship attaches to the nets, dragging Del and Fred with it. The crew attempts to harpoon the Loch Ness Monster, but Daphne and Shannon distract them long enough to make them miss. Just as the Loch Ness Monster is about to attack Del and Fred, Daphne captures it by using the ship’s magnetic claw. All of a sudden, a second Loch Ness Monster appears and gives chase to Shaggy and Scooby, but falls into a previously set trap. This monster is revealed to be a huge puppet controlled by the Haggart brothers, and the one Daphne captured is revealed to be a home-made submarine operated by Professor Pembrooke. Pembrooke used a secret entrance in her boat to go into the Loch Ness Monster and operate it. She also hired the Haggart brothers to man the second monster, but Angus and Colin reveal that they just wanted to do it as a prank. Velma explains that Pembrooke’s plan was to use her machine to convince Locksley the real monster existed, and enlists his aide in finding it. The next day, the games begin on schedule, but Locksley calls everyone to his ship to look at new pictures of the monster that his mini-sub's sunken (and yet obviously still working) camera had taken, at a depth well below what a ramshackle home-made submarine like Pembrooke's could survive. These, plus three other photos that Pembrooke had taken several days earlier finally convinces him the monster may actually exist. The film ends with the gang leaving Blake Castle, during which Velma admits that she's actually glad they didn't find out whether or not the Loch Ness Monster is real - her reason being, "Some mysteries are best left unsolved." The final scene shows Scooby briefly seeing what may be the real Loch Ness Monster swimming by them in the water. Scooby Doo Meets Kiss Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are traveling to an amusement park called Kiss World to see Kiss at their big Halloween concert and solve a mystery, mostly because Daphne has a crush on Paul Stanley (Starchild), much to Fred's jealousy. After Scooby and the gang arrive, security guard Delilah Domino refuses to let them in. So they sneak in and are caught by Delilah. However at that moment Kiss arrives and after the gang explains that they are there to help, they tell her the kids are free to stay. However Gene Simmons (The Demon) is against Scooby and the gang staying, because when Scooby and Shaggy first saw him, Scooby squirted him with a water gun. Soon Shaggy and Scooby are chased by a scary witch, luckily Kiss comes to their aid. They tell the gang that the witch is called the Crimson Witch and she has been terrorizing the park for a while and they need her gone before the concert. A strange woman named Chikara says that the witch is from an alternate universe called KISSteria and plans to use the black diamond that Kiss uses in their song "Detroit Rock City" to summon a monster called The Destroyer to destroy the earth, which Velma finds hard to believe. The gang must stop the witch. They grab the diamond and use it to trap the witch. However the witch chases them through a portal to KISSteria to get the diamond. She manages to get it and unleash The Destroyer, but the gang and Kiss arrive to stop The Destroyer. While Kiss rocks out at their concert, Scooby and his friends use a spaceship to destroy The Destroyer. After The Destroyer is defeated, Scooby and the gang return to Earth, where they wake up believing that the witch gas caused them all to have a hallucination. They unmask the witch who is really Delilah who says the diamond was a priceless diamond. Later, Starchild gives Daphne a kiss right in front of Fred. Daphne then gives Fred a kiss, much to his delight. The Demon gives Shaggy and Scooby a smile. Shaggy and Scooby then see Kiss fly away with the diamond. Shaggy asks Scooby if they should tell Velma about what they saw. However, Scooby suggests they do not, stating "Why rock her world?" Trivia # Fred Benches 220 Pounds. * He has been hypnotized four times so far in all the Scooby-Doo series combined: ** The first time he was hypnotized was in The Phantom Clown, from Gold Key's Scooby Doo... Where Are You!, when he was hypnotized with Shaggy by the ghost clown to act like horses. ** The second time was in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Mummy Scares Best where he is hypnotized to be a slave of the mummy with Daphne and Velma. ** The third time was briefly in another What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, Reef Grief! when he looks into the medallion that Spencer Johnson used to hypnotize the sand castle builders, he even said the famous line, "Yes, Master" in a tranced voice (this line is very common in many cartoons that have people who are hypnotized). ** He was also hypnotized with Daphne, and Velma in the video game, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem. * A recurring gag in What's New, Scooby-Doo? is that he can bench press up to 220 pounds. * In the What's New, Scooby Doo? episodes, Ready to Scare and A Scooby-Doo Valentine, he claimed to be allergic to cats, and have hayfever, respectively. Neither claims have been proven. * Some fans have posited that Fred and Daphne share an attraction to each other,4 but this has yet to be truly declared as such in the series itself (though Cartoon Network, in its various promotional bumpers, has had fun with this notion), although Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright did have the two of them finally admit this behind each other's backs, as well as actually kissing each other on the lips during their song. * Earlier incarnations suggest that Fred's catchphrases are something similar to "Another mystery solved", "Let's split up" or "looks like we have a(nother) mystery on our hands". Later on, in Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword he miserably admits that he still doesn't have one when the rest of the gang say their unique catchphrases after being being surprised. Recently however, he has been known to say "Hold the phone". (Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon). This was adapted from his Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated counterpart. * In Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map his full first name was given as Fredward. Since this was from a puppet film and the fact that his first full name has already (and currently) been given as "Fredrick" in standard animated continuity, it's debateable whether it can be considered valid or not. Screenshots Category:DC Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Tacticians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Criminals Category:Driver Category:Cybernaut Category:Detective Category:Archaeologist Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Soccer Players Category:Hockey Players Category:Transformation Category:Depowered Category:Vampires Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Trapper Category:Teenagers Category:Blond Hair